Oops!... I Did It Again (album)
Oops!...I Did It Again is the second studio album by American pop singer Britney Spears. The album was released on May 16, 2000 by Jive Records. The album became a commercial success after debuting at top position on the U.S. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] selling over 1,319,193 units during its first week. The album also reached number one in thirteen other countries while peaking inside the top five positions in Australia, Finland, Japan, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. It was also her second album to receive a diamond certification from the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA)). Additionally, The album has sold over 20 million copies to date making it one of the highest selling albums of all time and Spears' second best selling album after ...Baby One More Time. The album produced three worldwide hits. Its lead single "Oops!...I Did It Again"; became an international hit reaching number one in Australia, Canada, United Kingdom and Nine other countries while peaking in the top five positions in six other countries. Its second single "Lucky" reached number one in five countries while "Stronger" (Its third single) became the highest selling single of the album in the United States. "Stronger" received a Gold certification in the United States and three other countries. Spears' writing skills are also praised in the album for "Dear Diary". Album Background After vacationing for six days after the completion of the ...Baby One More Time Tour in September of 1999, Britney returned to New York City to begin recording songs for her follow-up album. The majority of the recording took place in November of 1999. It featured contributions from Max Martin, Eric Foster White, Diane Warren and Babyface. The songs "Oops!...I Did It Again", "Walk On By", "What U See (Is What U Get)" and "Don't Go Knockin' On My Door" were recorded at Martin's Cheiron Studios in the first week of November. The songs "Stronger" and "Lucky" were recorded, but were finalized (along with the title track) in January of 2000. The song "Where Are You Now" was recorded at Cheiron in November and finished at Battery Studios in January. According to Britney: "When I did the first album, I had just turned 16. I mean, when I look at the album cover, I'm like, 'Oh, my lordy.' I know this next album's going to be totally different--especially the material. I just got finished recording the first six tracks in Sweden two months ago, and the material is so much more funkier and edgier. And, of course, it's more mature because I've grown as a person too." By January of 2000, the then-untitled album was halfway to completion. Britney had worked on it primarily in the U.S. and Sweden. She finalized the material in New York City. Britney was heavily pressured after "...Baby One More Time's" huge commercial success: "It's kind of hard following ten million, I have to say, but after listening to the new material and recording it, I'm really confident with it." The instrumental track & melody for "Can't Make You Love Me" were recorded in the fall of 1999 in Sweden with Britney recording the vocals in mid-January at Parc Studios in Orlando, Florida. Diane Warren's song "When Your Eyes Say It" was recorded at Battery Studios New York on Friday, January 28, 2000 which preceded Britney's TRL appearance that day. Her cover of "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" was recorded with Rodney Jerkins at Pacifique Recording Studios in Hollywood, California from February 24–26, 2000 after attending the 42nd Grammy Awards. During the release of Oops!...I Did It Again, Britney told that "I mean, of course there's some pressure," she says. "But in my opinion, Oops! is a lot better than the first album. It's edgier - it has more of an attitude. It's more me, and I think teenagers will relate to it more." Geoff Mayfield, director of charts at Billboard, adds that the decision to release "Oops!" less than a year and a half after Spears' debut amounts to "very smart timing. My philosophy is, when you have a young fan base, get 'em while they're hot." Track Listing U.S. Standard CD: International standard CD: Asian standard CD: Special U.K. Edition bonus tracks: Unused songs Underlined can be found on the internet. "Asking For Trouble" A fansite confirmed this song in November 20, 1999, before any information of the album had surfaced, along with two other tracks for the album. "Too Much To Take" No information about this song. "Unknown Title" Produced by Shanks & Bigfoot. No info about this song. "He Loves U Not" This song was was originally written for Britney for the album, but was rejected before she recorded it. This was a hit single recorded by the girl band Dream. Fun facts * Oops!... I Did It Again held the record for the highest debut-week album sales by a female artist for fifteen years, before being broken by Adele's 25 in 2015. * The album was originally supposed to be titled Sunflower, then Platinum 2000, but was named Oops!... I Did It Again. * The dialogue in "Oops!... I Did It Again" is spoken by Spears and the song's writer and producer, Max Martin. * "When Your Eyes Say It" was supposed to be the fourth single, but "Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know" was chosen instead. * "Dear Diary" was the first song Spears co-wrote. * Spears' cover of The Rolling Stones' "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" was critically panned. The band also refused Spears to cover the song, but she recorded it anyway. * There are six alternate endings for "Dear Diary", but so far, none of them has leaked. * Spears called the album "better" than her debut effort, ...Baby One More Time. * The duo LMFAO recorded backing vocals on "Lucky". * Spears' mother considered the video for "Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know" very racy, and wanted to censore some scenes. * "Dear Diary" was originally written to have a darker ending, with Spears finding out that the guy she likes is holding hands with her best friend, and telling her listeners what she has learnt about getting her heart broken. She, however, changed it as she said it may upset her younger fans. ** This is probably why the song is so short, clocking at 2 minutes and 46 seconds. * "He Loves U Not", a song by girl group Dream was originally written for Spears and for the album. She passed on the song. * "You Got It All" was actually recorded for ''...Baby One More Time'', and was included on a rare promotional tape in 1998 previewing tracks from the album, but ended up unreleased until Oops!...I Did It Again's release. ** It is rumoured that this was the first ever track Spears recorded when she started work on the album. * The pictures used for the singles "Lucky", "Oops!... I Did It Again" and the album photoshoot were all taken on the same day. * A song called "Asking For Trouble", was supposed to be on the album, but was never released. * "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" was supposed to be released as a promotional single, but things changed when it was considered to be one of the worst covers in Pop History by critics. * "Where Are You Now", was supposed to be on the Baby album in place of "I Will Be There". This wasn't denied nor confirmed. Digital booklet Oops!... I Did It Again Cover.jpg|Front cover Oops CD.jpg|CD disc Oops Booklet 1.jpg Oops Booklet 2.jpg Oops Booklet 3.jpg Oops Booklet 4.jpg Oops Booklet 5.jpg Oops Booklet 6.jpg|Thank-you list Oops Booklet 7.jpg Oops Booklet 8.jpg Oops Back Cover.jpg|Back cover/Tracklisting. Depending on what territory the album was released, the tracklisting may vary. Artwork Oops!... I Did It Again Cover.jpg|The Main Album The Deluxe Edition of Oops I Did It Again.jpg|The Deluxe Edition of Oops!... I Did It Again 410PFT2Q75L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|The Oops!... I Did It Again Special UK Edition 61UzLi3s4hL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Oops!... I Did It Again Japanse Cover 41XVRQ9RZML._SL500_AA300_.jpg|The Oops!... I Did It Again Special Edition 41HTCPW97TL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|...Baby One More Time/Oops!... I Did It Again CD of The 2 Original Albums Category:Studio albums Category:Discography Category:Albums